


Moon Cell Confections

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno is completely confused why there was secrecy on Nameless's part. The two of them were partners. Was he trying to tease her again? Nameless, on the other hand, is trying to figure out just what to do for Valentine's Cay.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Moon Cell Confections

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked around confused. There was nothing going on aside from rebuilding on the Moon Cell. Nameless had taken special care with her in crafting places for the Servants lately as they were all taking a rest that week before claiming more territory from rogue programs. Hakuno herself was excited to not have to spend more of her time tracking code after code to find the sources of said bugs and corruption. 

If Hakuno never had to see BB-chan code, or Velb - which Hakuno was only calling so because that was as close as the world she could make out from the letters repeated near the beginning of it - code, than Hakuno would be grateful. It reminded her way too much of the class time in the Grail War where she had to cram information on magecraft, battle, and history for half of her day. 

....okay, Hakuno will grant that she hasn't stopped looking into magic now that she does have the time, but it was one of the things she felt genuinely good at and not just paying catch up, considering she wasn't human originally. Hakuno was getting over that part the longer she was with Nameless, or Emiya Shirou before he cast aside the name, and by now she was getting used to just calling him Archer because as she liked to remind him, Nameless isn't the happiest name. Really, Hakuno liked the fact that she had he name at least, she couldn't figure how he could have gotten rid of his own.

Hakuno really wanted to know why Archer was lately. 

He had been checking the date regularly like Hakuno remembered doing during the Grail War herself. It was like he was looking at some deadline, but Hakuno couldn't think of any specific reason for that. February didn't have any odd dates present for urgent notices. Not that she could tell. 

No data resets.

No incoming fragments and coding alerts. 

No systems needing to updates.

Hakuno had been searching all over for whatever it was Archer could have been looking at. Or for.

"He was probably teasing me." Hakuno muttered. He did that from time to time when it came to new things they got to do together. Swimming was the last time he had acted like this. Hakuno's face burned in remembrance of how much he teased her over her failing in the water. Grinning in triumph, despite the teasing she was able to make him blush just as much when she grabbed complete hold of him and peppered him with kisses.

.

* * *

.

Archer looked over from the latest batch of chocolate confectionaries he baked. The greatest part of the Moon Cell, in his personal opinion aside from Hakuno, was the fact that things like worrying about finding the right ingredients and worrying even more about them spoiling was a thing of the past. 

"I think I might be going overboard," He grunted as he looked over at the new chocolate cake - this time with strawberries and cream - was added to the fold, "but this is Hakuno's first Valentine's Day." It didn't matter if they didn't celebrate the way they did in his birth country. Archer didn't remember ever celebrating Valentine's Day aside from a few times in his lifetime on Earth and none of them were the same. The only point shared was the presence of a chocolate involved somewhere and that you cared about the person receiving said gift.

....and he knew without any doubt that Hakuno loved sweets. Loved them enough that she told him it would be nice if they just opened a bakery, or café, when this was all done. Archer was a bit worried that might take a little more time considering the things Archimedes was saying to them, but that was for later.

Looking over at the calendar, Archer smirked. ' _I could always celebrate early._ ' 

The lighting of the clock had just hit 00:00:01 14/02/2030. 

Midnight chocolate feasts still worked.

.

* * *

.

"I have a new recipe for you to try." Archer began when Hakuno finished drying off her hair. A bath was a luxury that Hakuno was enjoying more and more ever since Archer introduced her into scented baths. She was getting a weakness for the fruit ones lately. Archer automatically grabbed the towel to help finish toweling her off and picked up her brush on the dresser. His hands moved to slowly brush out her hair as if it was an art like the cooking he started sharing with her.

"This late?" Hakuno teased. "I thought you were strict on the bedtimes." Granted it was less about getting Hakuno to stop working by now, but it was still something he brought up if he thought she was working too hard. 

"You'll definitely want to try this one. It had a lot of sugar involved." Archer whispered in her ear before laying a kiss on her collar and continuing his steady brushes.

"Sweets," Hakuno sighed as she slumped more in her seat and ignored the shiver down her spine. She could never turn down sweets. Definitely not if they were made by the man by her side. "Let's go."

"I knew you would say that." Archer finished brushing and swooped her into a carry where his arms supported her knees and back, the nightgown making Hakuno look like the princess the carry was made for. The slight gasp of surprise was quickly quieted as Hakuno tried to think of just what type of sweets he could have made for her. 

He could have warped with her in his arms with how deep she got into her fantasizing of all the ways he could have improved on the desserts he showed her. As well as adding a few she saw in recipe lists from her time looking into cookbooks herself. 

"See for yourself, Hakuno." Archer told her before they walked into the dining room. The room filled with all selection of confectionaries that Hakuno thought _this_ could be a reward worth asking for if there ever came a time for a new Holy Grail War, _not_ that she was going to allow those to happen. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hakuno. Did you know this date is particularly celebrated by lovers?"


End file.
